


The Blood Moon

by Floris_Oren



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Blood, Gen, Kaoru's on her period, Kenshin helps, Kenshin is a good friend, Woman stuff, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshin helps Kaoru out when her period strikes unexpectedly. Kaoru is grateful for his help. Though slightly humiliated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> How is it that we don't have more fics of Kenshin helping Kaoru out while she's on her period? I've only read one. lol. And I decided that there needs to be more. So here is my contribution. Also, special directions on how to make your own pads in the notes at the end. :) Please enjoy.

The feeling of a distressed ki woke him before the sounds of quiet sobbing; Kenshin sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The soji is open to the yard because it’s a warm summer night and his room had gotten slightly warm as the night wore on.

Kenshin rose from his futon and silently checked the other rooms; Yahiko was sleeping soundly, but Kaoru was missing from her bed.  Kenshin stole down the porch to find Kaoru kneeling at the end. The lower part of her sleeping Yukata was covered in blood and Kenshin could smell a bit of it on the breeze.

Kaoru is trying to cry quietly so as not to wake anyone. Kenshin shook his head and stole across the yard to the bath house. He needn’t have been so quiet, Kaoru was far too pre-occupied in trying to scrub the blood out of he bed linen. Kenshin had refreshed the bath water after he had bathed in preparation for the morning.

Around ten minutes later, Kaoru is disturbed from her scrubbing; “The bath is ready Kaoru-Dono,” Kenshin gentle voice is next to her ear. She turns, face wet from crying.

“Kenshin…?”

“I’ll take care of this, Kaoru-Dono. Please, go relax.” Kenshin requested.

“Oh, but it’s too embarrassing….” Kaoru shook her head. She bent back to her work but Kenshin gently laid his hand over her’s.

“This one thinks nothing of it. I will wash your Yukata after your bath. That I will.” Kenshin smiled.

Kaoru sighed then nodded. She honestly did not want to scrub the bedding in the dead of night. She was cramping up and leaking blood everywhere and she just smelled awful.

“Thank you, Kenshin.” Kaoru said as she stood.

Kenshin nodded. Kaoru made her way across the yard and to the bath house. Inside she saw a new Yukata and under things laid out. On top was a pad to help protect her clothing. Kaoru wondered where Kenshin had found her pads for this time of the month. Then shook her head. He probably found them when he’d put her Kimono’s away after they’d been washed and dried.

Kaoru took her time bathing. She cleaned up as much as she could, but the bath water was still tinged red when she finally got out of the furo. She is unsure of the time as she dries and dresses. She returns to the laundry basin where the water has been changed and the bedding is soaking. The box of soap is right next to it along with a lamo.

“Kaoru-Dono.” Kenshin calls quietly from the porch. She turns to see him holding a tray. On it is tea and a bowl covered with a towel. “I’ve laid out a new futon for you.” he smiled.

“Thank you.” Kaoru nodded and stepped onto the porch. Kenshin motioned for her to go first. He followed a step behind. He put the tray down as she crawled into bed.

“Drink the tea, then wrap a couple of these rocks in the towel. They should help sooth the cramping.” Kenshin explained as he got up.

“Oh…?” Kaoru blinked up at him.

“It’s something that someone taught me a long time ago. It helps with sore muscles.” Kenshin explained. The he rose and left the room. He left the soji open enough to allow a slight breeze. Kaoru drank her tea and did as she was told with the rocks. There were at least eight and they were so hot that she had to pick them up with the towel.

She sighs as the heat starts to help ease the cramping; Kenshin was right. Soon enough, she falls asleep.

~*~

In the morning, there are no traces of her accident. The bedding is still drying but Kenshin got all the blood stains out. He’s in the kitchen making breakfast and warming more stones. He anticipated that she wouldn’t be up to much today. The rocks were submerged in water that is bubbling away.

“How was the rest of your night, Kaoru-Dono?” Kenshin asked. He had a tray made up for her.

“Better after your help.” Kaoru admitted. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure. I started the bath for you so the water is hot whenever you are ready.” He said offering the tray. Kaoru smiled and took it.

“I hope you don’t mind, but could you find something for Yahiko to do?” she asked.

Kenshin nodded. Kaoru turned and made her way back to her room.

“HEY! Why do I have to do anything? don’t we get a day off when she’s on the rag?” Yahiko’s voice rang out.

“AT LEAST YOU’RE NOT BLEEDING OUT OF YOUR VAGINA!” Kaoru yelled from her room. “MEN HAVE IT SO EASY!!!”

After that, she didn’t hear a peep from Yahiko. She took her bath and Kenshin delivered more tea and warm rocks to her when she went back to lie down. The first day was usually the toughest.

And come to think of it, this was the first time she had her cycle since Kenshin had come to stay with her. She felt her face heat up. No matter what Kenshin said, it was an embarassing to know that he’d scrubbed her blood out of the sheets last night. And changed the dingy water and….Kaoru felt tears coursing down her face.

**  
Kenshin, for his part, never mentioned it. Even though helped her again come the next month.**

**Author's Note:**

> How to make your own pad. 
> 
> First. Get any sort of fabric, cotton is good but anything will do.   
> Next cut it in a slight oval shape, big enough to cover your underware.   
> Find an old towel. It's messy when you cut it up. make the strips of towel be slightly smaller than your oval shaped fabric pieces. Depending on how hard you flow you will adjust how much you use. If you are a very light person, you could possibly get away with two. I go rather hard myself so I usually use at least four to five in the beginning and then three near the end.   
> First. Sew (hand or machine, I do mine by hand) the towel in place on the fabric that will be your bottom. For extra protected you can first line it in felt and then add the towel. But, that is optional. After your filling is in place, top stitch the second piece of fabric over that.   
> Now you need "wings". I tried snaps and buttons but I gave that up for simply tying mine. It works just as well. I suggest two or three. One across the middle is fine but you'd probably find that the top and bottom of the pad move and it's not very good protection. So I do two at the top and bottom. 
> 
> Yes. I have bled through once of twice but like I said, I go rather heavy.   
> You'll want to start this a month or so before your next period. And you'll want to make a lot. You'll want to change it at least twice a day so double the initial number by 2. Sewing by hand, it takes about an hour. For me but I'm rather slow at it.   
> And make sure you make them big. Small pads aren't very good. (I learnt this the hard way when I made my initial pads. I've had to learn and change the pattern a bit). 
> 
> WASHING YOUR PADS. 
> 
> Soaking them in cold water for an our or so will get the blood out. Over night is ideal. Before you throw them into the wash, put some soap onto the pads and scrub to get more blood out, then rinse. You don't have to rinse until the water is clear. You can if you want but I don't. Then put them in the wash with your regular clothes. Do an extra heat cycle because it will be a bit damp out of the dryer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Anything at All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802997) by [aizu_fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizu_fox/pseuds/aizu_fox)




End file.
